kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ixa (A.R. World)
The World of Kiva has its own version of . Biography World of the Rider War Though he was not seen in the Hikari Studio's original visit to the World of Kiva, Ixa appears in the World of the Rider War as Rising Ixa alongside Wataru (Kiva) and Kamen Rider Saga. Killed by Blade in the initial battle. Restoration As with all the Kamen Riders in the Rider War, Ixa was restored along with the World of Kiva after Decade was killed by Natsumi as Kamen Rider Kiva-la. He appeared in Burst Mode with Saga and reunited with Wataru back in the World of Kiva in front of Castle Doran. Final Stage He reappears as a waiter of his own restaurant in the Mirror World. He serves Decade and other Riders for lunch but accidentally used sea cucumber as ingredients. The sea cucumber used cause Diend to go rampage which finally leads to the death of all riders. He was later revived when Kiva-la reverses time. Kamen Rider Ixa Ixa appears as Rising Ixa in the World of the Rider War and Burst Mode in the World of Kiva after its restoration. However, is not seen in Save Mode, but it is assumed that it is his default prototype mode as with the original. *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 30m is the first of Ixa's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Ixa Calibur to perform the and the Ixa Knuckle to perform the . When performing the Ixa Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Ixa. - Rising= *'Rider height': 215 cm *'Rider weight': 120 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 20t **'Kicking power': 12t **'Maximum jump height': 70m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3s is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Ixa's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, Ixa can perform the . The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Ixa system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Ixa from the initial transformation. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal This Kamen Rider Ixa was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Identity This Ixa could well be the World of Kiva's version of Keisuke Nago, the primary present day Ixa user in Kamen Rider Kiva. However, his identity was never revealed. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Revived Riders Category:Heroes